


A Hands On Approach

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Gaster! Papyrus - Freeform, Grinding, Inexperienced Honey, M/M, Multiple hand fun, Oral Sex, Restraints, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), bone play, dubcon turned enthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: For Zwaggy, who has some amazing draws of these two together (you can find someHereandHere)IHoney and G! Pap (Ace) having some quality time alone together after a few weeks of rising tension ;).Dubcon element (mild) Explained in end notes.





	A Hands On Approach

Ace rubbed the top of his skull to ease the brewing tension headache. He just needed a little longer, to be able to focus on the work he’d done overnight for a few more minutes. He’d double checked the schematics countless times already though, unable to shake the disappointment at the sub-par level of his work. It was bland, juvenile, and the equations were haphazard at best. But when no glaring errors jumped out at him, he sighed with relief, picking up his pen and to sign Papyrus at the top of the page. 

He paused and shook his head.

That wasn’t really his name any more. 

It was only an old habit, no real cause for concern, but it would confuse anyone looking through the notes as to which Papyrus they belonged to. Which was, of course, unacceptable. Ace took the time to grab the white out from the corner of his desk to correct the mistake before signing his new nickname in the opposite corner. Seeing it on the page made him pause as a slight smile washed over his usually stoic features. The name ‘Ace’ had been a passing suggestion, but it had stuck to him like glue. Both Ace and his brother were already debating on renaming themselves prior to meeting their alternates, as a way to contextualise their dual identities. Still, Ace knew he was growing attached to his new nickname for all the wrong reasons too. All of them centred around the version of himself who gave him the nickname in the first place. 

_Honey_. The thought of him alone was enough to send a shiver down Ace’s spine despite his continued efforts to control himself. But there was just something about the other skeleton which made his magic boil and all rational thought disappear. Being a slave to his primitive instincts was so unlike Ace, the unfamiliar thrill being one of the reasons he couldn’t get Honey out of his mind. 

The first impression Ace had of his alternate was one of overconfidence coupled with the worst sense of humour imaginable. Honey had apparently come across many different versions of himself before he met Ace and his brother, even if the splitting of the formal royal scientist into their psyche was a unique attribute. But while Honey’s own brother Blue was the definition of a perfect host, said skeleton went out of his way to prank his house guests at any given opportunity. Ace ignored this, for the most part, laughing along politely whenever he was the butt of a joke. But it only took a few days of cohabiting for Ace to come to the conclusion that Honey’s persona was a front. Behind that comedian exterior was a skeleton who was very shy, sweet, and continually going out of their way to make sure Ace had everything he needed. 

From that realisation onwards, Ace would find himself unable to sleep through the night. His insomnia wasn’t caused by the old research papers he was pouring over, but because if he didn’t distract himself, he’d be flooded with visions of Honey in compromising positions. 

Feigning ignorance only got him so far though. It hadn’t even been a week of living together when Ace had to admit Honey made his soul stir to life and his work pants unreasonably tight. Even the confession of his feelings was kept strictly to himself. It hadn’t felt appropriate to pursue anything between them. If Ace got over the fact that they were two versions of the same skeleton, then he ran into the concern that part of him was meant to be a father figure. And that didn’t even cover how awkward things would become in the house if his affection wasn’t returned. Those thoughts kept the worst of Ace’s urges at bay for a while and allowed him to concentrate on his work with temptations removed from possibility. He let his guard down too, honestly believing that nothing would happen if he wasn’t the one to instigate it. 

_Gods how wrong he was._

Little things that had initially endeared Ace towards Honey quickly morphed into something much more intense. Ace went from having to ignore the fluttering of his soul around the other skeleton to internally screaming at the effort it took to hold back. Honey had picked up on Ace’s infatuation, Subconsciously or otherwise, and was intent on pushing every single one of his buttons. It started with minor things at first. Honey would start wearing things on the line of appropriate in Ace’s presence, all while playing hot and cold with physical affection. He’d hang around Ace’s room, looking like he was desperate for a hug or similar. But when Ace would lean in to embrace him, he’d make it seem like it was completely unprompted on his part. Sometimes Honey would give in though, snuggling into Ace’s chest like a puzzle piece slotting into place, only to leave in a flash when Ace dared to trail his hands down his back. 

The excited magic in Ace’s body was denied a proper outlet time and time again as he refused to do anything about it in such close living quarters. Even if each encounter with the skeleton of his dreams was pushing him closer to breaking point.

Those encounters were irresistible though, and Ace hardly put up any resistance. Things were frustrating, but he was sure he had everything under control. Until the day when Honey walked up to him wearing next to nothing and worked his way into Ace’s lap. It was apparent this was something far more than an innocent mistake, but by the time Ace picked his jaw off the floor, Honey was gone again. The echo of faint laughter was the only thing that Ace had to prove he didn’t imagine it. Well, that and the massive boner he’d been left with. Honey was actively playing games with him now, and that Ace had been subconsciously prioritising playing along above everything else in his life. Hell, he would’ve fixed the machine by now if he didn’t have to deal with that fucking twink flaunting himself everywhere he looked. 

Ace winced. That was definitely his frustration talking, he didn’t bear any genuine hostility towards Honey. _But after last night, was that really any surprise?_ Ace had finally agreed to take a more substantial break from his work for movie night. He had been naive, thinking that time with everyone would dispel some of the tension, only to have his senses bombarded by the skeleton he couldn’t get out of his mind. 

Honey had insisted on sitting next to him in his smallest outfit yet; a pair of form-fitting shorts coupled with a tank top that hung so low it exposed some of his intimate bones. He wore them effortlessly, as if it was an ensemble he’d thrown together in seconds. Ace knew differently, but it wasn’t like he could say anything lest he admit how affected he was by seeing Honey like this. If that wasn’t enough to drive Ace crazy, his ability to sense magic levels spiking definitely did. Since Honey wasn’t preparing for an attack, nor did he show any interest in abusing blue magic to gather snacks, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. Ace had to actively keep his sockets glued to the screen for fear of his eyes wandering in search for just what Honey had formed. 

Ace kept his composure for most of the night until Honey bending over to grab the remote all but broke him. Despite Ace figuring out part of Honey’s body was formed, he almost spat out his drink when he realised just how little those shorts concealed. Oh yes, there had been no mistaking the clear outline of puffy lips. Honey’s pussy was defined so perfectly against the thin material that Ace could imagine just how tightly they’d grip his cock when he pushed inside. If Blue hadn’t broken the tension by passing Honey the remote himself with a roll of his eyes Ace was sure he would have embarrassed himself much more than the soft teal blush settling below the rim of his glasses. He chastised himself internally for being so careless the film, keeping the popcorn box firmly in his lap to hide his straining magic until the credits rolled. 

Unsurprisingly, Ace wasn’t able to get a wink of sleep last night. Every time he closed his sockets, he’d have that memory on repeat, making it impossible to drop off when his magic refused to dissipate. He knew he could take care of the problem himself, but he also knew the relief would be fleeting and run the risk of making his desires even stronger than before. No, it was about time Ace stopped playing the fool and found a mutually beneficial solution. In the end, Ace knew keeping things simple would be best. Honey had shown he was adept at talking himself out of any situation, what he needed was a more direct approach and the persuasion of a firm hand.

_Or several, in fact._

The first part of the plan was to make sure he and Honey would be alone. Ace’s brother was the first obstacle, albeit a relatively easy one. It didn’t take long for G to agree to leave for the day when he caught the hints Ace was dropping. The perks of having part of the same conscious in each of their minds meant that they had a relatively easy time understanding each other. But this also meant that if Ace didn’t make a move on Honey soon, his brother would beat him to the punch. The real issue was getting Blue out of his own house without rousing any suspicion. Thankfully G had that taken care of too, whisking the smaller skeleton away with the promise of seeking out sweet treats on the other side of the underground. Ace knew G would be banking on such a huge favor at a later date, but he pushed that thought aside for now. 

Honey deserved his undivided attention after all. 

Their brothers had left well before Honey came out of his room, taking the opportunity for him to question what was going on out of the equation. Ace waited until he heard the soft shuffle of slippered feet making their way into the kitchen, safe in the knowledge that Honey usually passed by his room after breakfast. It might’ve been time better spent by throwing Honey over the kitchen counter, but patience was a big part of Ace’s plan. He didn’t want to scare Honey off right away, needing him to believe everything was normal so he was caught off guard when the time was right. 

“Honey, Is that you?”Ace called out when he heard footsteps approaching, unable to stop the uncharacteristic smirk forming on his face, “Could you come here for a moment?”

There was a soft response Ace didn’t quite catch before those footsteps became louder. Ace could feel his soul pounding with each step despite his best efforts to keep calm. His whole plan nearly crumbled when the other skeleton entered the room. Honey hadn’t changed, still wearing the skimpy outfit that Ace had spent the night mentally peeling off his bones. _Oh, this was just too perfect._ Ace stood from his desk and walked over to Honey, his long limbs allowing him to make it over within a few strides. Honey wasn’t too alarmed when he leant over to shut the door behind him, only jumping when it was slammed with Ace trapping him in place. 

It was a little dramatic, but it was all part of catching Honey off guard. Ace didn’t move back either, standing firm with one arm over Honey’s shoulder while his sockets studied every detail of Honey’s expression. Sure, he’d been playing along with Honey’s games willingly, enjoying having the other skeleton tease him till his wit's end. But now Ace wanted to know how the other skeleton would react if he were the one in control.

“So, I um-” Honey started, the confusion over Ace invading his personal space as clear as day, “What’s up?”

“Nothing much.” Ace sighed, dropping his arm and pulling Honey into an embrace tight enough to make the other skeleton wheeze, “I just wanted to spend some time with you, is that ok?”

Just as Honey tried to answer, Ace held him closer until their bodies interlocked just as they had before. The reaction was instant for both of them, Ace felt desire wash over him in waves when Honey melted against him despite the alarm bells that would be going off in his skull. The purpose of all this was to try to disarm Honey, but getting uninterrupted contact with him was just an extremely welcome bonus. Eventually, he loosened his grip, still holding Honey but giving him enough space to talk. He arched his brow bone, prompting Honey to remember he was yet to answer his question. 

“That’s um-y-yeah, that’d be- yeah-”

Ace felt a tingle of pleasure travel up his spine. He’d been playing his own game for less than five minutes, and Honey was already putty in his hands. It was over all too soon with Honey shaking his head and snapping himself back to reality, instantly squirming in Ace’s arms as he tried to hide in embarrassment. 

Ace wasn’t willing to let him escape again any time soon. 

“What’s the matter, Honey?” Ace purred, making sure to drop his voice when saying his name to really drive the point home, “Feeling a little-” he paused, waiting for Honey’s eyes to dart up towards his own, “-Flustered?”

It was cheesy, and touch too obvious, but it worked. Ace watched in fascination while the different emotions cycled on Honey’s face. While previously Ace would have bet that arousal would be his favourite expression, Honey’s eyelights disappearing when the penny dropped was priceless. 

“N-No, No- I’m good.” 

Honey swallowed and nodded his head before flashing Ace his biggest smile to hide the screaming in his eyes. Honey was trying to tease him back, refusing to give Ace the satisfaction of breaking him this soon. 

Unbeknownst to Honey, a little flirting wasn’t the only that Ace had planned.

Ace went through the motions of drawing back from the embrace and feigning disappointment. He knew it was the spike of confidence Honey needed to actually look at him, and he did his best to hide his smile when he felt Honey’s eyes on him again. It was then he put the second part of his plan into motion and moved his hands, the ones not attached to his body, slowly up Honey’s spine. He’d summoned the extra pair moments before Honey had arrived and had kept them hidden behind his desk until he obscured Honey’s vision. Honey was oblivious to their presence whilst trapped in the hug, allowing Ace to sneak them into the loose fitting shirt without him noticing. 

Ace turned and moved back to his desk, pretending to move different papers around until he heard Honey gasp. His touch was lighter than the tickle of a feather, but with Honey so highly strung it was no wonder he’d felt the ghosting over his bones. But just as he expected, Honey didn’t acknowledge what he was doing outright. What Ace wouldn’t give to see the other skeleton’s expression now though. If Honey wasn’t as excited as Ace was, or wanted him to back off, then he would have laughed it off or called him out for pulling the trick by now. Honey didn’t opt for either. His breathing was elevated, and Ace could feel a slight tremor in his bones, but he was otherwise silent. 

_Interesting_

Ace’s hands weren’t anywhere too intimate or inappropriate yet, but he knew what the crackle of excited magic on bones felt like. He could drop the games now and give Honey a reasonably good time, maybe even persuade him to do the same in return. But at this point that wasn’t nearly enough. Ace craved Honey more than the smokes that his brother refused to give up. He no longer had the patience for taking things slow, not when they both wanted it so badly. No, he was going to give Honey a taste of his own medicine, playing coy himself until the other skeleton tried to get his attention. 

“Ace?” 

_Bingo_. Ace looked over his shoulder at the other skeleton, pretending to not know why Honey was unable to keep still. 

“I-Um-What are you doing?”

Ace walked back towards Honey, cornering him against the door again. He smirked, waving the hands still attached to his body in front of the other skeleton’s face, “ _Nothing_.” 

The look of realisation washed over Honey’s expression again, but this time his whole skull flushed a vibrant orange along with it. Ace took the opportunity to really grasp Honey’s spine, summoning another pair of hands to pin him in place against the door. Honey wasn’t quick enough to hide his initial reaction, his eyes rolling and a whimper escaping through his teeth. He was just as shocked as Ace was turned on by that slip, immediately trying to hide his face. But Ace was quicker, using that second pair to pin him against the door while giving Honey’s spine one firm downwards stroke. Before now, this thing between them had only been a battle of wills, but now Ace wanted to provide him a taste of what being with him could really be like. 

But first things first. 

Ace stopped moving his hands completely, loosening his grip and studying Honey’s face intently. He was checking for any signs that Honey really wasn’t ok with this. His body reacting was one thing, but Ace couldn’t bear the thought of taking him against his will. Nor was he going to force him to spell it out either, knowing all too well how averse Honey was to admitting what he wanted. Ace just needed a sign, a small sign that what he’d been feeling wasn’t all in his head. It came in the form of Honey averting his gaze and purposefully arching himself back into the hand at the base of his spine. 

Something inside Ace snapped then, causing him to lurch forward and pin Honey against the wall properly. He didn’t hold back, using all three pairs of hands to explore Honey’s bones while moving his mouth around Honey’s neck. Honey’s bones were smooth and warm to the touch, even sweeter on the tongue Ace couldn’t keep to himself. He was already mapping out all the spots that made the other skeleton whimper and squirm, filing everything away for later use. He could feel his cock already straining against the seam of his pants, his magic never really dissipating overnight, and with their proximity, he knew Honey would be able to feel him too.

It was probably a little fast, but Ace couldn’t resist. Aided by the multiple sets of hands, he lifted Honey further up the door until he no longer had to stoop to reach his neck. Honey’s hands clawed at his lab coat, his legs searching for an anchor to grind into Ace again. Since his mind was distracted, they automatically wrapped around Ace’s hips. It was just what Ace had been waiting for. Ace gripped Honey’s pelvis to ease him into place and not-so-subtly ground his cock into him. A part of Ace was disappointed that Honey’s magic hadn’t formed yet, but he knew that was likely because the other skeleton was holding back. Despite everything, Honey was still that shy monster, the one who struggled to show vulnerability around Ace despite their mutual attraction. 

Ace could feel his soul start to pick up the pace again while his multiple hands acted on their own accord. If Honey wanted to make him work for it, consciously or not, then Ace was more than happy to oblige. He touched Honey with purpose now, slowly building up the intensity until Honey was shaking so hard that Ace needed to use a pair of hands to steady him. He couldn’t keep his hips still if he wanted to or not, the feeling of Honey’s bones moving against his cock more than enough to make magic dribble from his tip. A few minutes in he felt Honey freeze and begin tapping Ace frantically to get his attention. 

“Ace-you gotta-mnnnggg,” Honey panted, his body unable to stop jerking in Ace’s grasp as they continued to move together, “You gotta stop that or- _fuck_.”

_Was Honey trying to kill him?_ Ace couldn’t hide his guttural groan at visions of pushing Honey over the edge through bone play alone. He grit his teeth and slowed down, letting Honey catch his breath before he pulled back to look at him. Just seeing the other skeleton so far gone, all hazy-eyed and panting for breath, would have been enough to fuel his fantasies for another week. But Ace had a wicked streak, one that wanted to let Honey in on how he’d basically been driving him crazy for nights on end. 

“Why did you insisting on teasing me for so long, Honey?” Ace murmured in between little licks of Honey’s bones, not willing to stop his attention entirely, “You should have come to me sooner.” 

“What?” Honey spluttered, “I wasn’t-I didn’t”

“Don’t play coy with me,” Ace paused, wanting Honey to know he was serious about dropping their game now, “You’ve been trying to seduce me since we met.” 

Honey winced, averting his eyes again. It was then that Ace had a flash of something he hadn’t yet considered. It was highly possible that Honey didn’t have the confidence he pretended to possess due to a lack of any real experience. It made more sense the more Ace thought about it. His Papyrus side struggled with similar anxieties before the accident after all. It was possible he was one of the few monsters to be with Honey intimately, if not the only one. 

Ace used one of his hands to hold Honey’s chin before leaning in for their first kiss. Honey was surprised at the change first, but the risk paid off when he pressed his teeth against Ace’s just as hard. The kiss didn’t need to deepen for Ace to pour all his pent up feelings into it, and the intensity of Honey doing the same made his soul flutter. He felt Honey’s body shake with a soft sob, unsure if it was out of relief or something more. He wasn’t going to pry, all Ace needed was to make sure Honey knew his feelings were reciprocated. 

“I’ve loved every second of getting to know you, Honey.” 

Honey initiated the kiss that time, surprising Ace by flinging his arms around his neck. He didn’t resist when Ace’s tongue entered his mouth, nor did he seem to notice he was being moved until Ace set him down against his desk. Ace flung papers onto the ground like he’d seen in the NTT special Honey had shown him, knowing the slick move would worth remembering when he cleaned up later. He kept Honey’s legs wrapped around him for now as he continued to grind against him, harder now they had something more stable for leverage. It felt incredible, but Ace felt the shift inside him with every whimper falling from Honey’s mouth. He’d been toying with Honey to fulfil his own fantasies, stupidly assuming things based on how he acted around him.

Ace adjusted the goal he had in mind. He was still going to have fun, and see about resolving the tension between them, but more than anything he wanted to give Honey an experience he’d never forget. 

Ace pinned Honey down on the desk, licking up his vertebrae until he was able to whisper against the side of his skull, “Form that cute pussy for me again, Honey.” 

“hnngn- please, please- fuck-” Honey arched upwards as the crackle of magic forming made its way through the air, “ _Ace_.”

The heat from Honey’s magic made Ace want to bury himself inside his new lover immediately, but he forced himself to stay calm. The next few moments were crucial if wanted to pull this off. It took all of Ace’s strength to detangle himself from the lithe body underneath him, but the pay-off was worth it. Honey was even further gone before, whimpering at the loss of contact, with the magic in his shorts shining brightly through the thin material. Ace could see the lingering doubt in Honey’s eyes, pretty sure the other skeleton had no idea just how beautiful he was right now. It compelled him to kiss Honey again, delaying his revised plans for a few moments of unrivalled bliss. 

Multiple hands meant removing Honey’s shorts was instantaneous, and Ace could safely say his imagination didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. Honey’s pussy was an excellent example of how perfectly a skeleton’s magic moulded to its user. Glistening with wetness, Honey’s lips were swollen and flushed the same shade as the skull he was desperately trying to hide. Ace used his multiple sets of hands to manoeuvre Honey into the perfect position on the desk. He pinned Honey’s arms down, pulled his legs open wide, even forming a final set of hands to gently hold his lips apart. In the process Ace brushed against Honey’s swollen clit, causing him to whimper as a drop of liquid magic escaped from his entrance. 

“Oh- please! Please don’t- I can’t control that-ah!” Honey’s body shook when Ace continued to gently stimulate his clit, before moaning in a mix of arousal and horror when more magic dribbled from his entrance, “don’t- _fuck_ don’t look-”

Ace felt the guttural growl rumbling through his chest before he had a chance to catch it. His first instinct was to ignore Honey’s reluctance and ravage him within an inch of his life. But with the earlier revelations he knew his approach, while still firm, needed to flexible. Ace had no intention of stopping, far from it in fact. He wanted to be mindful of Honey’s hang-ups though, knowing it would benefit them both in the long run. Plus, Ace never was the kind of skeleton who could say no to a challenge. 

“There’s no need for any shame, Honey, you’re absolutely amazing." Ace replied, making sure to look at Honey’s face as his many hands soothed the other skeleton’s shaking body. “But if it makes you more comfortable, there are many things I can do with my sockets closed,” he chuckled, kneeling between Honey’s legs and planting a chaste kiss on one of his femurs, “If you’ll let me?”

Honey’s eye lights momentarily flickered into tiny hearts before he nodded softly in agreement. Ace had to momentarily pause to focus on himself, squeezing his cock tightly through his pants to stop himself from cumming on the spot. Honey was just so perfect, so unbelievably hot, spread open wide just for him. If all the trials and tribulations of his strange existence were set in place to lead him to this moment, then Ace would gladly go through it all again. He took one final look at the glorious sight before him before closing his sockets tightly, determinant to keep his end of the bargain. 

It was a small price to pay with all Ace’s other senses heightened by his lack of sight. His hands never really stopped moving on Honey’s bones, but now he took the time to directly stimulate his most sensitive points. Honey’s cries echoed around his skull, slowly building in volume as Ace moved his face closer to Honey’s core. He used a pair of hands to spread his lips open again, the sweet scent of his magic making his tongue feel heavy in his mouth. With taste being the only thing remaining, Ace let his tongue loll out his mouth and lick a long, slow stripe across Honey’s pussy. 

“Ace!”

Honey moaned loudly as his dripping magic was teased on Ace’s tentacle-like tongue. Under normal circumstances, Ace was sure his new lover would already be muffling his noises or trying to squirm away from the intensity. But one of the benefits of having multiple pairs of hands meant he could hold Honey in a perfect position, restraining his arms before he dared to hide his voice. He could hear Honey panting in between whimpers as his tongue slid between his folds, lapping up every drop of his essence. Ace was rewarded with more of Honey’s sweet taste with every lick, tempting him to bury his tongue inside. It was too soon; not only did he need to work Honey up, but there was no way Ace didn’t want to appreciate every moment he had Honey in his grasp.

Just like his hands had mapped out Honey’s bones, Ace took the time to explore every part of Honey’s ectobiology. He couldn’t get over how soft Honey’s magic felt on his tongue and how intoxicating he tasted as he took the time to tease the quivering magic. He kept Honey guessing too, gently flicking his clit with his tongue and pushing the tip of it inside Honey’s entrance. Despite not having direct stimulation himself, Ace was in heaven. The thrill of finding out what reactions he could provoke was much more satisfying than tending to his own needs. It was an investment. Honey’s sounds, his taste, the feeling of his tongue finally pushing into that wet heat. Ace committed everything to memory. For his own fantasies and, gods willing, for whatever relationship Honey wanted with him when they were done. 

Once Ace’s tongue worked its way into Honey’s pussy, he lost some of that practised patience. Everything was more intense for both of them now, and Ace was in no mood to make Honey wait for the release he so desperately needed. He knew Honey was getting close from the way he couldn’t keep still to the whimpers that slipped into a soft mantra of calling his name. _Begging_ Ace for more. Up until now, Ace had kept his word about keeping his eyes shut. But as Honey’s noises grew louder and closer together, his sockets opened on their own accord. The view from being buried in Honey’s pulsing pussy was one he’d never forget, and Ace could just about make out the blur of Honey’s face contorted in ecstasy. 

He used one of the hands he’d been holding Honey open with to rub light circles on his clit while another hand found its way to Honey’s mouth. Ace wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to hook fingers into the other skeleton’s mouth as he brought him closer to the edge, but he almost finished in his pants yet again when he felt Honey start to suckle. His sockets slipped shut when he pushed his tongue in as far as he could, immediately rewarded by the feeling of Honey’s walls tightening around him. 

Ace couldn’t contain his own moan when Honey came hard on his face. Rather than minding his slip, it only seemed to prologue Honey’s orgasm, causing a small amount of liquid to gush onto his tongue. Ace did a thorough job of licking it all up, riding Honey through his climax until his bones started to shake from the overstimulation. It was only then that Ace drew back and really took in just how much of a beautiful mess he’d turned Honey into. It took Honey a while to come down from his high and have the strength to sit up, but Ace didn’t mind. In fact, Honey could have fallen back to sleep, and he wouldn’t have minded in the slightest. 

“What- um- you?” Honey tried to ask, his eye lights frantically flicking between Ace’s face and his heavily glowing crotch. “Would you-me to um-yeah?”

“Hmm, am I really that good?” Ace chuckled, pushing himself to his feet and giving a pouting Honey a soft kiss on the top of his skull, “You’re a little tongue-tied, precious.” 

“Then I won’t talk.” 

Honey caught Ace off guard by jumping to his feet and flipping their positions. A moment was all he needed to gain the upper hand, but once Ace saw Honey drop to his knees, the rebuttal on his tongue vanished. He couldn’t help hissing when Honey dragged his zipper down with his teeth, finally freeing the erection he’d ignored since last night. He could see the nerves still swimming in Honey’s eyes, but that didn’t stop the other skeleton from slowly licking the weeping head of his cock. 

Thankfully, Ace had sent a pair of hands to grab his phone and hover it behind Honey so he could quickly send a text to G asking him to make sure they didn’t come home early. He hit send and then lost the last of his sanity to the feeling of Honey’s mouth wrapping around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> **Dubcon section: Ace does touch and tease Honey without explicit consent, and the consent given isn't verbal at first. Honey wants Ace to do this and has been dropping heavy hints beforehand, but his characterisation in this fic has trouble verbalising what he wants out loud.**
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megalotrash)/[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/megalotrash)( 18+) for updates etc :)


End file.
